


The Heart Remembers

by TheNyghtRaven



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen, happy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNyghtRaven/pseuds/TheNyghtRaven
Summary: It's been years since Revan disappeared, leaving him behind. Now Carth is told to meet a mysterious diplomat and memories seem to insist on tugging on his feelings.





	The Heart Remembers

Despite the noise and bustle of the busy space port around him, Admiral Onasi was lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly a single thought brought his mind sharply back into focus.

_Jasmine._ He could smell Jasmine.

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. Impossible. He hadn’t smelt that scent in years. Not since… not since she left. It was _her_ scent. No matter where she was, or what she was doing, she always seemed to smell of Jasmine. Why was he smelling it now? He looked around but there was no one nearby.

Soft and subtle the scent lingered. Carth closed his eyes for a moment. He wondered if he was finally losing his mind after all these years. Had he actually smelled the Jasmine or were his memories just haunting him again?

In an effort to distract himself from the ache that such memories brought, Carth turned his mind to other things. His mind went back over the reason he was standing in the middle of the Coruscant space port in the first place. It still made no sense to him.

He had been given orders to meet the shuttle carrying a special diplomat of some sort. Why him? Carth had been told that he had been requested specifically, that the diplomatic party had asked for him by name. All his superiors would tell him about the diplomat was that she was very important and he was responsible for getting her to the Chancellor’s office safely.

Carth shrugged to himself. Politics had always annoyed him, and he couldn’t understand why some diplomat would want him. However, he was a soldier, and that meant he would follow orders. So here he stood, waiting for the shuttle to arrive.

********

Finally Carth heard the shuttle’s engines as it approached and prepared to land. “Only two hours late,” he muttered to himself. He stepped forward and waited. The shuttle doors opened and several people stepped off. The group seemed to focus around a single cloaked figure and he assumed that to be the diplomat he was to escort.

Her back was turned to him as she appeared to be issuing orders or answering questions from the group. The hood of her cloak had fallen back, revealing jet black hair that fell past her shoulders. There were strange silver streaks in her hair as well, almost like shooting stars against a midnight sky. Even from a distance he noticed her body language. She appeared to be extremely tired, yet burdened by something that weighed heavily upon her.

At last the woman was able to shoo the last of her assistants away and she turned toward the waiting Admiral. As she turned, he could see the weariness in her expression, the tired lines around her eyes. However as he gazed into those eyes, the rest of the world ceased to exist in his mind. She crossed the distance to him and smiled slightly as she stopped in front of him.

“Glad you could make it, Flyboy.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for anything, Beautiful.”

Scooping the woman he loved into his arms, he was only vaguely aware of the sweet scent of Jasmine surrounding him. All he could think of was having her in his arms again and the joy that had filled his heart.

 


End file.
